redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wotsit
Gender: Male Species: Sea Otter Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Somewhat small but very athletic young adult sea otter, with the fuzzy whiskers and big feet of the species. Has no Rudder. Fur is piebald (mostly white with a small brown blob here and there), with a large, naked pink scar across the throat. Nose and claws are black; one eye is blue, and the other, which has a brown patch over it, is tan. Wears a black snakeskin kilt with a wide grey cloth belt, to which is tied a pouch of over-sized needle tip darts and a spearhead on a cord. Weilds a long, thick pole with a small hollow tube at its center; this doubles as a spear when the metal head is tied to it. Personality: Very quiet and withdrawn, and a bit on the skittish side. Is somewhat immature; oftentimes behaves like an abused dog or child, especially when cornered. Has little imagination and takes things very literally, sometimes comically so. Does NOT like vermin, but is not really a fighter, preferring ambush by dart to out-and-out combat. Can be fiercely loyal once trust is obtained. Backstory HUGE SPOILER HERE! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LITTLE FLOWER PLEASE DON'T READ TO THE END OF THIS. The Wotsit's real name and origins are unknown; when he was little more than a Dibbun, he was captured by Painted Ones, who admired his beautiful piebald pelt and used him as a slave, slitting his throat to rob him of speech. After about eight seasons of mockings, beatings, and servitude, the desperate young sea otter tried to make a run for it; the tree rats beat him and left him for dead, cutting off his pure white rudder as a trophy. He fled to the darkest and most unfriendly of the forests surrounding the land of Southsward, knowing few beasts would bother him there. He hid out there for many seasons, using his darts and several vine snares and other tricks to drive off any vermin who tried to enter Southsward via the dark groves, also stealing trinkets from them to tease them. As his strange appearance made identification of species difficult, and his habit of flashing by without letting beasts get a good glimpse of him made him seem like some sort of bogey or spirit, the beasts of Southsward dubbed him "the Wotsit". When Zina entered the groves during her wanderings, Wotsit followed her; when she settled down in a small ditch to rest, he sneaked up on her and stole her necklace. Zina pursued him, finally cornering him and taking back her necklace. Intrigued by her seeming lack of cruelty or animosity, and by his first up close and personal encounter with a goodbeast, a now very curious Wotsit continued to follow her around as the days passed, against Zina's wishes. She finally took pity on him one rainy day and allowed him to camp with her in her shelter; when his well aimed darts saved her from a wild tribe of flying squirrels the next morning, Zina apologized for her rude behavior and invited Wotsit to be her tracker and guide, and to help her find the traveling troupe she was seeking. When they found the circus, Wotsit was very wary of being surrounded by such a large amount of otherbeasts, and tried to be as inconspicous as possible by blending in with the crowd. Later misinterpreting a command of "all-creatures-present form a pyramid", he added himself to an acrobat's rehearsal uninvited, swinging almost effortlessly to the top of the tower of beasts. This caused quite a to-do; Sambucus, the hare in charge, was adamant the talented Wotsit join his troupe as a permanant performer, but the shy and frightened Wotsit refused until Zina offered to join with him. During the next touring season, Wotsit became one of the star acrobats, though he still stuck close to Zina as his only true friend, as his strange appearance and inability to communicate made him feel a bit out-of-place. Finally, Zina took him to task and told him to stop feeling sorry for himself, and that not only was he fully accepted by the other troupe members, but also that one of the clowns (a pretty sea otter named Pearl) was secretly smitten by him. Wotsit was elated at the news; he began to spend more time with Pearl, growing to care for her very deeply. The pair were eventually were wed; about a season later, Pearl gave birth to Wotsit's daughter, whom they named Inazza. Wotsit was deeply, passionately, and loyally attached to his wife; however, he still felt a bit jealous of losing a good friend when Zina met her long-lost lover Vaccar and announced she was leaving the circus. A landslide instigated by a mischevious vermin buried several circus members shortly thereafter; when Pearl's body was pulled from the wreckage, Wotsit suffered a case of Bloodwrath, pursuing the vermin responsible and engaging him in a duel. Unfortunately, the murderer was not alone; his compatriot stabbed Wotsit in the back. Zina and Vaccar found the dying otter some time later; his last action on earth was to hold their paws and smile his blessing upon them, while trying desperately to articulate Zina's name. He and Pearl were put to rest together; their deaths, and those of the others killed in the slide, were avenged by fellow circus member Goliath. Zina and Vaccar adopted and raised Inazza, though they made sure to tell her who her parents were and how special her father in particular had been. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Males Category:Sea Otter Category:Little Flower Characters